ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if the Wattersons were Looney Tunes characters?/The Watterson Family Show/List of episodes
Here are all the episodes of The Watterson Family Show. Season 1 * Anchovies ''(January 23, 2013) - When the family eats fish food, Darwin freaks out. * ''The DVD (January 30, 2013) - Richard accidentally destroys a late rental DVD and attempts to avoid the consequences before Nicole finds out. Meanwhile, believing that his life has been saved by Mr. Robinson, Gumball vows to repay his debt by saving Mr. Robinson's life. *''Finding A New Friend'' (Feburary 6, 2013) - Gumball and Darwin search for a new best friend after they believe they are bored of each other. Meanwhile, Richard and Nicole attend a PTA meeting. *''Clothes Make'' (Feburary 13, 2013) - Anais goes to school in Nicole's wedding dress and becomes the darling of Elmore Junior High. Meanwhile, Richard makes a laziness competition with Mr. Robinson, and Nicole gets chased by the police after being confused with a bank robber. *''The Ghost That Wished to Eat'' (Feburary 20, 2013) - Carrie accidentally summons a ghost that keeps using Gumball, Anais and Darwin's bodies so it can eat with them and Nicole wants it to stop. Meanwhile, when Richard turns down an offer to join the Rejects Club, they seek to enact revenge against him. *''The Dumbest Family Ever!'' (Feburary 27, 2013) - Anais tries to "dumb down" in order to have fun with her brothers and father. Richard, feeling left out, sets up a race in order to win his sons back. *''Genius Troubles'' (March 6, 2013) - With Darwin taken to an institute for geniuses, Richard, Nicole, Gumball and Anais decide to become more smarter in order to join him. Meanwhile, Rocky gets kicked out of his parents' house and has a good time with Granny, when she tells him her tales of her time in Paris during World War II where she and Tweety clashed with the Nazi Colonel Frankenheimer. *''Pranking Dillema'' (March 13, 2013) - Anais repeatedly plays pranks on Richard, all to the point where he goes crazy. Meanwhile, Sylvester chases Darwin through the school. At the same time, Gumball learns how to date so he can go out on a date with Penny. It later turns out, however, that he is going to a funeral, not a date. *''Bobert's Revenge'' (March 20, 2013) - After Anais teaches Bobert how to become a real kid, Bobert takes over her life. Meanwhile, Richard tries to get a nice wedding anniversary gift to Nicole. *''Down the Tube'' (March 27, 2013) - Richard goes to desperate measures to find out Gumball and Darwin's secret. Meanwhile, Anais' day turns from bad to worse throughout her school day, much to the point where she believes he is cursed. *''The Party House'' (April 3, 2013) - Richard is left in charge for the day, but his lack of rules attracts unwanted guests to the Watterson house. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:List of episodes